Un Regalo
by Joe Habana
Summary: Estado [Hiatus]...Cuando estan en la azotea, podran porfin Motoko y Shinobu reconciliase?
1. Chapter 1

Shinobu: eh... me estabas buscando motoko-chan? (entrando en el cuarto de motoko)  
Motoko: ah.. shinobu... s-si, ven... siéntate.  
Shinobu: que sucede (sonriendo) motoko-chan (sentándose frente a ella)  
Motoko: veras... yo... hay algo que necesito decirte... tu... (hablando aprisa y en voz baja)  
Shinobu: no te entiendo (acercándose a Motoko para oírla mejor), tu voz se oye un poco rara.  
Motoko: ahhh... (sonrojándose levemente)  
Shinobu: te encuentras bien, te pusiste roja (acercándose para tocar la frente de Motoko)  
Motoko: s-si... estoy bien (alejándose un poco de Shinobu)  
Shinobu: pero tienes la temperatura un poco alta.  
Motoko: estoy bien... en serio... (sacando un pequeño paquete de color rojo) esto es p-para ti... (temblando ligeramente)  
Shinobu: eh, gracias... pero.  
Motoko ábrelo (alejándose un poco después de entregarle el paquete a shinobu)  
Shinobu: pero, por que me lo das?  
Motoko: primero ábrelo... (sonriéndole)  
Shinobu: esta bien... (abriendo el regalo que acaba de recibir) waaaaa que lindo (sacando un peluche de un gato)  
Motoko: t-te gusta?  
Shinobu: si, gracias... pero, por que me regalas esto?  
Motoko: pues... v-veras... tu.. m-me gu-gustas shinobu... (inclinándose para que su cabello le cubra el rostro)  
Shinobu: uueeeh... (dejando caer el peluche por la sorpresa) no... pero.  
Motoko: s-solo quería que lo supieras, (levantando el rostro y mostrando una sonrisa cálida)  
Shinobu: eh... si, bueno.. g-gracias (levantando el peluche)... un momento... (observando con cuidado el peluche) ya lo había visto antes.  
Motoko: lo gane para ti hace tiempo.  
Shinobu: hace tiempo? (levantándose del suelo)  
Motoko: cuando fuimos a la playa e hicimos esa obra de teatro.  
Shinobu: pero eso fue hace.  
Motoko: un año.  
Shinobu: lo ganaste para mí?  
Motoko: s-si... y hasta hace poco me arme de valor para dártelo.  
Shinobu: ah...pues... gracias por el regalo... (un poco apenada)  
Motoko: no es nada.  
Shinobu: bueno... este... me tengo que ir... (dando la vuelta rápido y echando a correr)  
Motoko: ah, cuida.  
BUMP  
Shinobu: auuuuuuu... (sobandose la frente)  
Motoko: ...do... (acercándose a shinobu) te encuentras bien? Shinobu: si, estoy bien solo me maree un poco.  
Motoko: t-ten más cuidado Shinobu: te dije que estoy bien... (al intentar caminar, se va de lado)  
Motoko: ah, shinobu (cachándola) Shinobu: gracias motoko-chan Motoko: ah.. n-no es... nada... (viendo fijamente a shinobu)  
Shinobu: ah, motoko... podrías soltarme? (intentando liberarse de los brazos de Motoko)  
Motoko: ah... s-si, lo siento... m-me deje llevar(sonrojándose y volviendo a ocultar su rostro con su pelo)  
Shinobu: eh, si... bueno... compermiso (saliendo del cuarto)  
Motoko: Shinobu... espera... se me olvido darte algo (tomando la mano de shinobu para evitar que se vaya)  
Shinobu: (dándose la vuelta) que cosa?  
Motoko: esto... (jalándola hacia ella y dándole un beso en los labios)  
Shinobu: ...! (abriendo los ojos totalmente por la sorpresa)  
Motoko: ...(soltando a shinobu y retrocediendo con la cabeza baja)Motoko: (dejándose caer con la cabeza baja)... fui una tonta... no debí.  
Motoko: ... (levantando la vista y viendo a shinobu toda roja)  
Shinobu: ah Mo-mo-motoko-chan... n-no Motoko: discúlpame... no quise hacerlo.  
Shinobu: ...n-no te disculpes (abrazando a Motoko)  
Motoko: pero... Shinobu: podemos ser mas amigas... quisieras ir al cine mañana? (dándole un beso en la mejilla)  
Motoko: eh... yo... (ruborizándose mas)  
Shinobu: a las 5, mañana (saliendo del cuarto de Motoko) en la fuente del parque hinata Motoko: ahí estaré... (sonrojandose mientras se toca donde shinobu la beso...)ahí estaré...(con una gran sonrisa en el rostro)  
FIN 


	2. Una bella cita

Parque Hinata, 4:50 de la tarde

Motoko: todavia faltan 10 minutos... en que estaba pensando al venir una hora antes (viendo el suelo mientras espera en una banca)

Shinobu: me estabas esperando verdad (tocando el hombro de Motoko)

Motoko: ah... Shinobu...

Shinobu: una hora antes? Debio ser aburrida la espera (sentandose al lado de motoko)

Motoko: eh, no, para nada...(sosrprendida)

Shinobu: de haber sabido, te hubiera citado a las 6, asi no esperarias tanto

Motoko: jeje... tienes razon

Shinobu: esa ropa te queda muy bien, te vez muy linda asi (nota: la ropa que motoko trae es un vestido negro a unos 10 cm de la rodilla y en la cabeza una valerina roja con el pelo suelto)

Motoko: ahhh... (sonrojandose) g-gracias...

Shinobe: te pusiste roja

Motoko: ah, l-lo siento (poniendose aun mas roja)

Shinobu: jeje, eres muy tierna (levantandose) olvide que las funciones esmpiezan despues de las 5 y media... quieres pasear un rato?

Motoko: s-si... claro... (parandose de un salto junto a Shinobu)

Shinobu: Kitsune te ayudo con la ropa verdad?

Motoko: como supiste...

Shinobu: cuando estuve lavando mi ropa, las vi hablar, en verdad te vez muy bien con esa ropa

Motoko: en verdad crees eso? (rascandose la cabeza nerviosamente) aunque son muy cortas... siento que estoy muy destapada

Shinobu: si no te sentias agusto con ellas, mejor no te las hubieras puesto, no me importaba como vinieras

Motoko: veras, se que solo somos amigas, pero... me las puse para tí... (sonrojandose y deteniendose)

Shinobu: ah... Motoko-chan... (sonrojandose ligeramente)

Motoko: (viendo a los ojos de shinobu)...

Shinobu: creo que sera mejor movernos... estamos interrumpiendo el trafico (tomando de la mano a motoko y jalandola hacia la banqueta)

--THUMP-THUMP(corazon latiendo)--

Motoko: (tocando su pecho) auuuu... mi corazon late muy fuerte (hablando en voz baja)

Shinobu: me hablabas?

Motoko: eh.. no, s-sigamos avanzando (quitando su vista de shinobu) debo controlarme, no quiero estropear esto perdiendo el control como lo hice ayer en mi cuarto

CERRADO POR REPARACIONES

Motoko: ...

Shinobu: ah...

Motoko: (suspiro) sera mejor volver a la posda Hinata (dando la vuelta desanimada)

Shinobu: no es necesario, aun podemos hacer otras cosas

Motoko: otras cosas?

Shinobu: has patinado sobre hielo?

Motoko: sobre hielo?... no yo nunca he...

Shinobu: perfecto, yo te enseñare (jalando a motoko)

Motoko: pero apenas es verano...

Shinobu: existen las pistas de patinaje

Motoko: pero... no son muy caras

Shinobu: el hermano de mi papa es dueño de una pista, asi que no habra problemas

Motoko: pero...

Shinobu: no me digas que te da miedo intentarlo

Motoko: a mi nada me da miedo...

Shinobu: y las tortugas?

Motoko: ah, bueno... yo

Señor: shinobu? Eres tú?

Shinobu: muy buenas tardes tio...

Señor: hace mucho que no te veia, mira cuanto has crecido

Shinobu: si lo se...

Señor: y que tal los estudios

Shinobu: eh... mas o menos...

Señor en que te puedo servir?

Shinobu: veras, mi amiga... ah... olvide presentarlos... Motoko, mi tio Daisuke.. Daisuke, Motoko

Daisuke: es un placer señorita...

Motoko: ah si... claro mucho gusto señor (haciendo una reverencia)

Daisuke: el placer es mio...

Shinobu: veras tio... queria enseñarle a patinar

Daisuke: no hay ningun problema, con gusto puedes usar la pista

Shinobu: te lo agradesco

Daisuke: se ve que es mas grande que tu, es de la misma escuela?

Motoko: no... yo soy estudiante de prepa

Shinobu: vivimos en el mismo dormitorio

Daisuke: ya veo (entregandoles patines para el hielo) bueno, que se diviertan

Shinobu: sigueme

Motoko: si claro... (observando las cuchillas de los patines)

Shinobu: estas nerviosa? (sentandose en una banca cerca de la pista)

Motoko: no, por que deberia estarlo, (temblando levemente)

Shinobu: por que tiemblas?

Motoko: no es nada, solo un poco de frio

Shinobu: esperame un momento, no tardo...

Motoko: eh... si, claro...

Motoko: (terminando de abrocharse los patines)listo, ahora solo...

Joven: hola preciosa, te puedo acompañar?

Motoko: no gracias (en tono agresivo)(perfecto, otro imbecil)

Joven: no me digas que viniste con tu novio

Motoko: (tronando los dedos de las manos) mira gusano, sera mejor que no me molestes

Joven: no te molestes preciosa, solo preguntaba

Motoko: hoy estoy de buen humor, asi que mejor te marchas antes de que me ponga de malas (empujandolo y haciendolo caer a 2 metros lejos de ella)

Shinobu: no te enojes, te vas a arrugar motoko

Motoko: ah, shinobu... adonde fuiste (volviendo a sonreir)

Shinobu: ten, te taje esto (entregandole un abrigo)

Motoko: t-te lo agradesco mucho (poniendose el abrigo), pero...

Shinobu: se lo pedi a mi tio, mi tia lo dejo, asi que...

Motoko: ya veo...

Shinobu: que te hizo ese muchacho?

Motoko: mph... el muy tonto trato de conquistarme

Shinobu: entonces no era un tonto

Motoko: a que te refieres? (levantandose)

Shinobu: ya te dije que te ves muy bien con esa ropa, ademas eres muy bella, cualquier chico desearia tener una novia como tu

Motoko: ...(sonrojandose y perdiendo el equilibio) ahhhhh...

Shinbobu: te puse nerviosa con mi comentario? (riendo)

Motoko: solo un poco...

Shinobu: es hora de tus lesiones (tomando la mano de motoko y ayudandola a pararse)

Motoko: (avanzando con dificultad) es dificil avanzar...

Shinobu: en el hielo sera mas facil, no te preocupes (soltando a motoko)

Motoko: eso espero...

Shinobu: estas lista?

Motoko: si... (entrando al hielo) waaaa...(sosteniendose de la barrera)

Shinobu: no es tan facil como creias verdad (ayudandola a sostenerse)

Motoko: no...

Shinobu: no te preocupes, si puedes con el kendo, esto sera pan comido para ti)

Motoko: tu crees? (intentando estar de pie)

Shinobu: no lo creo, lo se (tomando las manos de motoko) ahora, sigueme (patinando de espaldas para guiar a motoko)

Motoko: ah, que haces, espera (intentando detenerse)

Shinobu: si te quedas quieta en un solo lugar no aprenderas nada

Motoko: pero...

Shinobu: iremos por la orilla, asi que no hay razon para que temas, o no confias en mi?

Motoko: claro que confio en ti... solo que...

Shinobu: ya se... (sonrojandose) s-si logras patinar bien para antes d las 7... dejare que me des un beso...

Motoko: (poniendose totalmente roja) u-un beso?

Shinobu: asi es...

Motoko: es en serio?

Shinobu: quieres que retire el premio?

Motoko: No... yo lo lograre...

Shinobu: entonces empecemos... usa el peso de tu cuerpo para avanzar, deja tu peso en uno de tus pies para impulsarte (jalando a motoko mientras sigue avanzando de espaldas)

Motoko: a-asi? (empezando a deslisarse lentamente)

Shinobu: asi es, si sigues asi...

Motoko: no es tan... (cayendo de senton en el hielo) auch...

Shinobu: awwwwwwwww... eso dolio

Motoko: lo siento mucho.. yo no...

Shinobu: no te preocupes (levantndose como si nada hubiera pasado) otra vez?

Motoko: s-si... (esta vez siendo ella quien toma las manos de shinobu)

Shinobu: hazlo con ritmo...uno, apoyo, 2 empuje...1, 2...1, 2...

Motoko: 1,2,1,2...

Shinobu: eso, ya lo tienes solo es cuestion de soltarte para ver que tal lo haces... (soltando a motoko y moviendose a su lado)

Motoko: creo que lo tengo...(llegando hasta la curva de la pista)

Shinobu: inclinate para poder tomar la curva (tomando laa mano de motoko y jalandola con fuerza para ayudarla a girar)

Motoko: no, espera (volviendo a caer, esta vez, encima de shiobu)

Shinobu: eres mas ligera de lo que aparentas...

Motoko: ...(viendo fijamente a shinobu)

Shinobu: te pasa algo?

Motoko: (volviendo en s)eh... yo... nada... debo controlarme...sigamos (levantandose)

Shinobu: lo hacias realmente bien

Motoko: tu crees?

Shinobu: si, lo hacias muy bien para no haber patinado antes...

Motoko: pues... gracias

Shinobu: es suficiente por hoy... creo que te lo ganaste

Motoko: a que te refieres?

Shinobu: al beso

Motoko: e-es en serio?

Shinobu: si, ademas... ya son las 7

Motoko: viendo un reloj en la pared

Shinobu: te parece si vamos a la posada? tengo ganas de darme un baño

Motoko: eh... si vamos, pero... y mi beso (diciendo en voz baja y sonrojandose)

Shinobu: te parece bien si me lo das en la posada?

Motoko: si.. en la posada...

Shinobu: perfecto... solo tengo una pregunta

Motoko: cual

Shinobu: te gusto nuestra cita?

Motoko: (sonriendo) si...

Shinobu: que bueno, pense que no te gustaria

Motoko: al contrario... gracias por invitarme

Motoko: puedo acompañarte entrando en las aguas termales)

Shinobu: siempre nos bañamos juntas, no se porque lo preguntas

Motoko: tienes razon...

Shinobu: es muy relajante no crees?

Motoko: si... (sentandose junto a shinobu) mucho

Shinobu: te vez muy nerviosa...

Motoko: queria preguntarte algo...

Shinobu: que cosa?

Motoko: podrias cerrar los ojos?

Shinobu: para que?

Motoko: para recoger mi premio (poniendose frente a shinobu y acariando su rostro)

Shinobu: Premio?

Motoko: mi beso (levantando el rostro de shinobu y poniendo su frente en la d ella, para poder verla directamente)

Shinobu: yo

Motoko: ... (besando los labios de shinobu con delicadeza)

Kitsune: (viendolas a travez de la puerta medio abierta) sera mejor les de unos minutos... (cerrando la puerta) ojala que naru y keitaro fueran asi de faciles de unir...

**FIN**

**-------------------------**

**Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, y espero sigan leyendo esta historria que aun no acaba**


	3. Sweet Xmas

a partir de este chapter, voy air un poco mas lento en su publicacion (razon... ya estaba trabajando en este cuando publique el primer capitulo ----------------------------- Shinobu: feliz navidad motoko Motoko: ah si... feliz navidad.  
Shinobu: que te regalo el superior?  
Motoko: ah...ese tonto... me regalo algo muy vergonzoso... Shinobu: vergonzoso? Motoko: si.. me regalo un b-brasier Shinobu: jejeje Motoko: no te rias por favor (dejando su regalo en la mesa)  
Shinobu: lo siento, no pude evitarlo.  
Motoko: y a ti?  
Shinobu: entradas a un parque de diversiones.  
Motoko: que? Ese inutil quiere ir contigo a un.  
Shinobu: no... son boletos que solo pueden usar las chicas (mostrandole los boletos)  
Motoko: que alivio (suspirando)  
Shinobu: motoko... me pregunto si tu.. (sonrojandose) quisieras i-ir conmigo.  
Motoko: eh.. s-si.. con gusto.. digo... es en serio? (sonrojandose)  
Shinobu: por suuesto Motoko: yo..yo... me encantaria ir contigo.  
Haruka: de que tanto estan hablando ustedes 2?  
Motoko: señora haruka... Shinobu: n-nada... s-solo hablamos... (eso es todo escondiendo los boletos involuntariamente)  
Haruka: se ven sospechosas.  
Shinobu: no... para nada Haruka: asi que van a tener otra cita Motoko: (sonrojandose) c-como supo de nuestra... (tapando su boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo)  
Haruka: (sonriendo) no son nada discretas.  
Kitsune: una cita eh.. hace cuanto que no salen (entrando en escena)  
Shinobu: no... Kitsune: motoko, si necesitas mas ropas, tengo varias que te quedarian bien, y estoy segura de que shinobu quedara encantada cuando te vea con ellas)  
Motoko: n-no... nosotras solo somos a-a-amigas.  
Haruka: amigas eh? En fin... hacen bonita pareja Motoko: bonita pareja? (sonrojandose hasta tomar el color del vestido que trae puesto)  
Kitsune: (viendo alrededor) han visto a naru y a keitaro?  
Shinobu: (mirando la habitacion) no estan?  
Kaolla: motoko, de que tanto hablan? (subiendose a motoko como de costumbre)  
Motoko: ah, oye su, no podrias bajarte? Me estas jalando el pelo Kaolla: lo siento (acomodando el pelo de motoko)  
Motoko: eso no lo arregla Kitsune: que es esto (reccojiendo la caja del regalo de motoko)  
Motoko: ah no... (intentando kitarle la caja a kitsune)  
Kitsune: (sacando el brasier) asi que esto fue lo que keitaro te regalo... (mirando a motoko de forma picara), se ve que el espiqarnos tantas veces desnudas le ayudo a adivinar tu talla...(aprovechando la torpeza de los movimientos de motoko por tener a kaolla en la espalda)  
Sarah: no es justo, ustedes 2 son las unicas que recibieron buenos regalos Kaolla: eso es cierto (bajandose de motoko y reuniendose con sarah)  
Kitsune: me pregunto si... (en su cara se dibuja una gran sonrisa)  
Motoko: kitsune, podrias darmelo.. sera mejor que lo guarde de una... --PAF-(es el sonido que motoko hizo al ser tirada en el sofa por kaolla y sarah)  
Kitsune: Hey, sujetenla que voy a ponerle el brasier a motoko Kaolla y sarah: SIIIII! (gritando de alegria y deteniendo los brazos y homros de motoko, impidiendo que se mueva)  
Motoko: aaah! No lo hagas, es vergonzoso... KITSUNE! (sintiendo como empiesan a quiitarle la parte del vestido que le cubre el pecho Haruka: que les pasa a esas locas.  
Shinobu: no lo se... pero que bueno que no esta el superior... (sonrojandose levemente al ver como kitsune le quita los vendajes del pecho a motoko)  
Motoko: por favor detente... (intentando moverse en vano)  
Kitsune: listo... te queda perfecto (volviendo a ponerle el vestido a motoko), no lo crees asi shinobu (notando como shinobu esta toda roja)  
Shinobu: eh? S-si... te vez mucho mejor motoko.  
Motoko: (sonrojandose aun mas.  
Kitsune: por que tan calladas?  
Haruka: estan seguras que solo son amigas (ese comentario hace sonrojar a las 2 chicas)  
Kitsune: ahi estan naru y keitaro Shinobu: ah... superior (corriendo a recibir)  
Kitsune: AHORA SI PODEREMOS CONTINUAR CON LA FIESTA Shinobu: ah... superior... la cena se enfria, si gusta puedo calentarsela Keitaro: ah... si, gracias shinobu Shinobu: no es nada superior (sonrojandose levemente)  
Motoko: (viendo a shinobu) asi que ella lo prefiere a el (hablando en voz baja)  
Naru: ah motoko, te sientes bien?  
Motoko: superior naru... y ese abrigo?  
Naru: me lo dio keitaro, no es lindo (dando una vuelta)  
Motoko: si, esta bonito (mirando discretamente hacia donde esta shinobu, quien sigue hablando alegremente con Keitaro)  
Naru: te sientes bien, te vez un poco desanimada Motoko: no es nada, solo tengo... un poco de sueño (fingiendo un bostezo) sera mejor que me vaya a dormir (alejandose en direccion a su cuarto)  
-  
Shinobu: ah, que sueño tengo (entrando en su cuarto y prendiendo la luz)  
Naru: buenas noches shinobu Shinobu: buenas noches superior, que descanse (viendo a la superior subir las escaleras) sera mejor que... (viendo un paquete y un sobre junto a su futon) y esto? (abriendo el sobre que tiene escrito su nombre, con la letra de motoko)

Shinobu: Que tengas una feliz navidad, quiero que sepas, que eres mi todo, cuando despierto eres lo primero que pienso, eres lo ultimo que pienso antes de ir a dormir.  
El motivo de esta carta, es para que sepas que siempre estaras en mi corazon.  
Digo esto por que me di cuenta de algo, hoy vi como sonreias al estar con el Keitaro, la forma en que lo veias, me mostro que tal vez nunca pueda entrar en tu corazon como lo hiciste tú en el mio. El tiempo que pasamos juntas ah sido lo mejor que pasamos... el poder besarte fue lo mejor de todo, no se si me veias a mi o a el y la verdad no me importa, lo unico que me importa es poder seguir siendo tu amiga... no me importa si amas a Keitaro, solo quiero verte feliz... y si lo eres a su lado... yo... lo aceptare Te dejo este regalo, estuve ahorrando desde nuestra primera cita para poder comprartelo, ojala te guste.  
Con todo mi amor: Aoyama Motoko

Shinobu: m-motoko... (sorprendida por la carta y viendo el paquete) yo.. (abriendo el paquete y viendo un corazon de oro con su nombre grabado y una cadena de plata) motoko... (tomando el corazon y soltando a llorar)

-  
Hello again, se que tal vez es un poco inesperado lo que pasa en este capitulo, pero aun no termina... y muchas gracias por los reviews, espero sigan leyendo, y la verdad, este fic tuve que terminarlo asi, para poder incluir a un personaje mas... muy pronto lo veran... y espero que ese personaje les agrade Oo... (si... e base en el manga para escribir este fic) 


	4. Una platica

Shinobu: ah... motoko-chan.. puedo habla contigo?

Motoko: por supuesto shinobu (dejando la espada y viendo a la pequeña de pelo azul)

Shinobu: sobre lo de ayer yo...

Motoko: veo que te gusto mi regalo (señalando el pequeño coazon de oro)

Shinobu: eh... si... muchas gracias, es muy bello

Motoko: no se compara contigo... pero me alegra que te guste

Shinobu: volviendo al tema... la carta de ayer... yo

Motoko: sobre eso... creo que hice lo mejor

Shinobu: pero...

Motoko: es mejor que no me ilusione...

Shinobu: motoko...

Motoko: vi tu comportamiento cuando estas con keitaro... como olvidaste completamente nuestra cita... como... (soltando unas cuantas lagrimas)

Shinobu: ahhh... no llores (acercándose mas a ella)

Motoko: estoy bien... (deteniendo a shinobu), discúlpame pero debo volver a mi entrenamiento... (alejándose de shinobu, con el semblante triste)

-----------------------------------

Los días pasan, y Shinobu y Motoko siguen con su amistad, pero motoko sabe que hay algo diferente, no se siente cómoda estando con Shinobu, el saber que ella esta enamorada de otra persona la destroza, siente celos de Urashima algo que jamás pensó sentir por ese gusano´´, al ver a como shinobu lo ve, siente un enorme dolor en su corazón... cada día que pasa, le es más difícil concentrarse en su estudio y en su entrenamiento.

-----------------------------------

Enero 16

Kitsune: puedo entrar?

Motoko: ... (sentada cerca de su mesa, con libros en frente y una fotografía en su mano, dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas) ah... Kitsune... (guardando la fotografía entre un libro y secándose las lagrimas).. ah... yo... (tomando el libro mas cercano)

Kitsune: no me engañas con eso... puedo ver que estabas llorando (cerrando la puerta y sentándose junto a ella) que te sucede?

Motoko: no me sucede nada...

Kitsune: es sobre Shinobu verdad?

Motoko: ...(ocultando su mirada ante kitsune)

Kitsune: lo sabia... (abrazando gentilmente a motoko)

Motoko: (intentando decir algo, pero las palabras no salen)

Kitsune: que les sucedió? Antes pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, hacían todo juntas...

Motoko: no lo se... desde que la vi con urashima... un miedo se apodero de mi... miedo de que ya no me quiera...

Kitsune: puede haber amor sin celos... pero no sin miedos, es normal, tu ya sabias que ella sentía algo por keitaro antes de que se volvieran mas unidas, no se por que tienes miedo de eso

Motoko: aun asi... el estar con ella... ya no es lo mismo... no es igual después de lo sucedido con urashima...

Kitsune: dejame preguntarte algo... des pues de eso, la vi solo como tu amiga?

Motoko: de que otra forma podria verla sino como amiga?

Kitsune: lo que hace que las mujeres seamos tan poco sensibles a la amistad, es que la encontremos insipida despues de haber probado el amor... eso te sucede... al pensar en ella solo como amiga, estas cerrando tu corazon, no importa que a ella le guste keitaro o le gustes tu, debes mirarla como algo mas...

Motoko: resignarme? Ja... que trizte palabra... pero es lo unico que me queda

Kitsune: no te dije que te resignaras, eso seria conformarse con la situacion, y nunca debemos conformarnos con tan poco... se que ella tambien te ama, eh visto el amor en sus ojos al miarte, he visto como se sonroja cuando te ve... su corazon debe estar confundido, el tener a 2 personas que te gustan a esa edad, puede ser muy duro para ella...

Keitaro: pero... si hubieras visto...

Kitsune: y lo he vsito... he visto como es feliz con keitaro, pero es lo mismo contigo, tal vez es tu miedo lo que hace que no te des cuenta...

Motoko: (inentando contener sus lagrimas)

Kitsune: debo confesrte algo... te vi un dia besar a shinobu mientras se bañaban...

Motoko: que? (poniendose toda roja)

Kitsune: en ese momento vi a shinobu muy feliz...

Motoko: (evitando su rostro) eso... solo fue...

Kitsune: no me importa que fue lo que sucedio, pero se veian tan felices las 2... pense... PIENSO que ese ah sido el beso mas sincero que eh precenciado

Motoko: (recordando las veces que ha besado a shinobu, recordando como temblaba, como sus ojos brillaban despues del beso... recordando como reian juntas, como se sonrojaba...)

Kitsune: te dejo sola para que pienses mejor en tu situacion...

Motoko: (sacando la fot de shinobu) kitsune... gracias... (sonriendo timidamente, pero demostrando felicidad)

Kitsune: no fue nada... por cieto

Motoko: po cierto?

Kitsune: es mas facil unirlas a ustedes que a naru y keitaro (cerrando la puerta tras de ella)


	5. Reconciliacion de Ensueño

Shinobu: fui una tonta... no debi de (dejando salir lagrimas mientras ve el pequeño corazon que le regalo Motoko)

toc-toc-toc

Shinobu: ah... (limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro) adelante

Naru: shinobu-chan... puesdo pasar ?

Shinobu : Por supuesto naru-sempai (mostrando su dulce sonrisa que la caracteriza)

Naru: dime... (dejando medio carrada la puerta tras de ella) te sucede algo malo?

Shinobu: no se a que se refiere naru-sempai...

Naru: finges muy bien shinobu (limpiando una lagrima que se desliza por la mejilla de shinobu)

Shinobu: ...(dejando salir mas lagrimas)

Naru: vamos... puedes contarme lo que sea, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea... sentandose al lado de shinobu)

Shinobu: soy una tonta...yo... soy una tonta (soltando en llanto y abrazando a naru)

Naru: ya, llora todo lo que quiras (abrazando con una mano a la pequeña de pelo azul) ahora... cuentame que paso?

Shinobu: yo... no supe apreciar lo que tenia... no supe.. yo... soy la unica culpable de que...( su llanto ahoga sus palabras)

Naru: ya, ya... relajate... respira hondo (intentando tranquilizarla)

Shinobu: (respira)... (exala) ah...

Naru: te sientes mejor)

Shinobu: (asintiendo con la cabeza)

Naru:bien... podrias decirme que te paso?

Shinobu: la perdi... justo cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia motoko... yo... arruine todo...

Naru: un momento... Motoko?

Shinobu: es cierto... usted no sabe superior... (sonrojandose) hace no mucho tiempo... Motoko se me declaro... y me regalo esto... (mostrandole el peluche) yo... no sabia por que... pero me senti feliz... aun asi... solo la ytrate como una amiga... pero que tonta fui...yo... (dejando salir mas lagrimas)

Naru: no llores... (dandole un pañuelo)

Shinobu: lo siento.. bien... quize negarlo... no es normal querer a otra chica... en navidad... intente alejarla de mi mente... asi que le preste mas atencion de lo debido al Superior Urashima... Motoko vio esto... y me escribio una carta explicandome sus sentimientos hacia mi y lo que malinterpreto (sacando una carta de debajo de su almohada y enseñandosela a naru) ademas de reglarme esto (mostrandole el corazon de oro)

Naru: (leyendo la carta y viendo el dije)oh.. que bello

Shinobu: ese mismo dia me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella... pero ya era demsasiado tarde... ella solamente me ve como una amiga ahora... y yo...

Naru: y por eso tu te encerabas mucho en tu habitacion...

Shinobu: (dejando salir mas lagrimas)...

Prac (puerta abriendose)

Motoko: shinobu...

Shinobu: (sorprendiondose al oir la voz de Motoko)...

Motoko: Oi lo que dijiste... (con lagrimas en sus ojos)

Shinobu: ah...

Motoko: (arrodillandose y abrazando a shinobu) perdoname... perdoname por tener miedo de lo que pudieras senti por Urashima...por ser tan egoista... yo lo siento... yo no...

Shinobu: (toda sonrojada) ah... motoko...

Motoko: yo fui la tonta... yo... (separandose levemente de ella) me podias prdonar? (viendo a shinobu mientras por sus ojos las lagrimas empiezan a acumularse)

Shinobu: ... (acercando su cuerpo al de motoko, con una de sus manos acaricia una de las mejllas de motoko, la otra rodeando la cintura de motoko y acercandola)

Motoko: shinobu... (sintiendo el aliento de shinobu en ella) ah... (cerrando los ojos mientras su rostro se torna roja)

Shinobu: y-yo t-te amo... (besando tierna y apasionadamente los labios de motoko)

Naru: eh.. yo... c-creo que las dejare solas por un momento (saliendo torpemente del cuarto con la cara toda roja)

Shinobu: ah... (terminando el beso paa tomar aire)+

Motoko: ah.. eso fue...

Shinobu: increible...

Motoko: jeje... eso fue TIIIIIIIIIII

Shinobu: que?

TIIIIIII---TIIIIIIII---TIIIIIIIIIII

Shinobu: ah... (abriendo los ojos) solo fue (tocando sus labios) un sueño (apagando el despertador)...(cerrando los ojos para intentar recordar ese bello sueño)...

----------

Bien... este fic es... algo credo con en medio de un Bloqueo de escitor x.x... siento que me kedo bastante decente... puesto que la inspiracion la obtuve de una vieja cancion...Voodoo de GodSmack (no se porque... pero esa cancion... aunke no tenga nada que ver con amor ni nada... me inspiro a hacer este fic o.oU)

Aviso: 2 capitulos y es el fin TTTT... eso... sin contar un epilogo nn...y... el personaje nuevo... no encontre la manera de incluirlo... asi ke lo excluire.. y creare otro fic para incluirla o.oU


	6. Intromision para bien

Shinobu: fue...un sueño... solo un sueño --------------------------

Es un dia comun en la residencia hinata, Naru y Keitaro estudian (?), kaolla y su hacen travesuras, Haruka atiende la casa e té, Shinobu tiende la ropa y Motoko observa a shinobu de lejos... un dia como cualquier otro.. o no?

Motoko: no es tan dificil... solo dile que quieres estar con ella pase lo que pase... (viendo a shinobu) es tan bella.. (sonrojandose levemente)  
Kitsune: por fin te decidiste no?  
Motoko: efectivamente... ack..k-kitsune.. que haces aqui Kitsune: estaba aburrida.  
Motoko: esa no es excusa para que.  
Shinobu: ah... M-motoko Motoko: (sonrojandose levemente al oir a Shinobu) eh.. si?  
Shinobu: (intentando no ver el rostro de Motoko) n-no nada... buenos idas.  
Motoko: si... buenos días... (haciendose a un lado para dejarle espcai a Shinobu en las escaleras)  
Kitsune: alto (deteniendo a shinobu)  
Shinobu: que sucede kitsune?  
Kitsune: no puedo dejarte pasar.  
Shinobu: eh..por que? aun tengo que.  
Kitsune: (interrumpiendo a shinobu) esto es mas importante que lo que tengas que hacer.  
Motoko: que haces Kitsune?  
Kitsune: solo hago lo que tengo que hacer... no las dejare pasar hasta que aclaren lo suyo Shinobu: que?  
Motoko: no se a que te refieres... (poniendose en una actitud seria, aunque levemente sonrojada)  
Shinobu: (viendo a Motoko.  
Kitsune: estas segura? entonces por que ayer tu.  
Motoko: (tapandole la boca a Kitsune)...ah eso... no era Shinobu: que sucedio ayer.  
Motoko: n-nada importante... jeje (de nevo evitando ver a shinobu)  
Kitsune: (logrando safarse) hablamos de como Motoko te extraña.  
Shinobu: QUE? (sonrojandose completamene al oir este)  
Motoko: (dejandose caer en uno de los escalones... en estado de shock)  
Shinobu: Mo-motoko... (viendo a motoko, como se intenta tapar la cara y como unas cuantas lagrimas epiezan a brotar de sus ojos)  
Motoko: shinobu... lo siento yo... (levantando su rostro, intentando ver a la cara a shinobu)  
Shinobu: ...(justo cuando voltea Motoko, shinobu cierra los labios de motko al plantarle un beso)  
Motoko: ahhhh... (despues de un lapso, en el cual sus pulmones piden aire)... (no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar, el sentir de nuevo los labios de su amada parace haberla tomado desprevenida)  
Shinobu: te amo... yo tambien extrañaba sentir tus labios... como me veian tus ojos... tu repiracion.  
Motoko: entonces... n-no te importaria.  
Shinobu: ser tu pareja?  
Motoko: si... mi.  
Shinobu: (interrumpiendo de nuevo a Motoko plantandole un beso mas)  
Shinobu: eso responde tu pregunta? (separandose levemente, estan frente con frente, rodeando el cuello de Motoko con su manos shinobu esboza un tierna sonrisa)  
Motoko: (rodeando la cintura de shinogu y acercandola a ella, aprovechando que en la posicion en la que estan, la diferencia de estaturas es casi nula) si... y no sabes cuan feliz me haces al aceptar.  
Keitaro: oigan que hacen? (viendolas desde la base de las escaleras, con pequeño hilo de sagre saliendo de su nariz)  
Motoko: Zankusen (mandando a volar keitaro y en su trayectoria se ve el hilo de sangre de su nariz)  
------------------------------------------

OUUUUUUUUUUGIIIIII ... por fin me digne a actualizar (la verdad estaba bien bloqueado... y un fic de Digimon me kito ese bloque TToTT)

por fin... despues de tanto time les traigo la continuacion... espero les guste, espero que en sus reviews me digan la verdad, si les gusto o no TToTT 


End file.
